Faults: Risks and Roses
by FishFlop
Summary: (Reuploaded, details on profile)(SYOC) For the past 13 years, lines have been drawn globally. The choices one could - and still can - make were limited: join a group, live in a fragile, peaceful life or be caught in the crossfire. Some say it's for riches, others, power. Whatever the reason, nothing changes the fact that there is no escape and no end in sight...


**Welcome everybody to the prologue of my first fanfic on this site. Here, the seeds of greatness shall be sown and sprout into a wonderful orchid.**

 **This fanfiction shall be one that you can submit your own characters if you would like to. The recommended form shall be at the end of this and on my profile.**

 **And now, a brief summary of the context of this fanfiction:**

 _ **For the past 13 years, lines have been drawn globally. The choices one could - and still can - make were limited: join a group, live in a fragile, peaceful life or be caught in the crossfire. The greed of man began a conflict. Some say it's for riches, others, power. Whatever the reason, nothing changes the fact that there is no escape. In present day, unaffiliated trainers from across the Unova region have been called to a place with the promise of rewards, but at a great risk: it puts large targets on their backs.**_

* * *

 **Prologue: Rage and Reason**

A letter. Its message known only to the current holder: a young man perched atop a rock in an open field, the light breeze making his honey-blonde hair rise and fall like waves. Whilst scanning the sheet of paper, his azure eyes occasionally widened and a sinister snicker escaped him. Folding up the letter, he clutched it between a finger and thumb and leaned down towards his prey; a woman bound in rope tied so tight, blood trickled like a calm stream down her arms and legs. Her eyes told him a story, one he found pleasure in being the audience to. Dragging the paper across the air in front of her, the young man sneered before dropping it on her head.

"Who'd have thought they'd organize something so interesting? Kekeke…" His calm, cold demeanour was like a knife of ice being stabbed into her. After clicking his knuckles, the young man leaned towards her, seizing her face and pulling her towards him. Removing the gag, he leered at her, his eyes fixed on her weak, shaking eyes – in fact, her whole body was shaking. A variety of thoughts raced through her head at hundreds of miles per hour, consequently she could not even mutter a single word.

"You got nothing to say, huh?" She seemed unresponsive. The only sign of her still being alive was the constant sweat cascading down her face. "Hmmm… At least try bargain for me to let you go free…" At the sight of the slimmest sign of hope in her – evident by her eyes briefly widening – the young man grinned.

"C-c-could…I…go… I-I-I have nothing…to …offer…" The words were barely audible, which earnt a grunt from the young man, nevertheless her message got across. Nodding to himself, the young man released her from his custody, and despite the fact that she was free, not an ounce of fear had evaporated away.

"You're right; you're worthless…" The young man stepped towards her, kneeling by her as she squealed in fear. He ran a hand through her messy, brown hair whilst wearing a ghastly grin, which only drove the girl's mind further into chaos. "However-", he suddenly stopped his actions -except for his excessively creepy grin – and pulled her up onto two feet, "I'll just have to make you useful. You know who I am right? Right?" A weak nod was given in response, "Tell me. Who are you?"

"E-E-Elizabeth Houchambers."

"Miss or Mrs?"

"I-I-I'm not married."

"Right then, Miss Elizabeth, you're going to come with me," The young man pivoted around and began sauntering away, "We have a war to fight, you understand?"

"Yes...Mark." The scenario was alien to her; a few hours ago she was being tortured for information regarding the letter she was carrying, but now the man named 'Mark' seemed to be looking to treat her with hospitality and even enlist her into his military-like organization. Speculation about the reasoning was pointless. Before being dragged into the mess the world was in, she heard rumours about Mark. Some described him as a heartless, cold, cruel demon that wouldn't stop his tyranny until the whole world was dancing and singing a grave lullaby, whereas others described him as an angel, trying to bring peace but unfortunately the only path for him to take to achieve that goal was one in which he wore a mask of tyranny and rage. The rumour that she now thought was true is that Mark's intentions cannot be read or understood by many, and his personality is undefined, and is all the result of him losing a loved one. In addition to this, it is that exact feature of Mark that is thought to have dispersed the seeds of chaos wherever he desired to go - and that was exactly how she got dragged into the conflict.

"Good." Mark surveyed the field until he noticed a few men sat by a tree, "Oi! Come over here!" Like servants, the men came running over to Mark. Elizabeth noticed they were all wearing the same outfit: a sort of military uniform, in the same black and red colour scheme as Mark's jacket and jeans. She could only assume that they were members of the army that Mark had gathered, which led him to be globally infamous. How he managed to accomplish such a deed – if you could call it that - was beyond her comprehension, however she did know – all too well – that it was the real deal.

"Major General Years, what would you like us to do?"

"How's Fyron – my Infernape? Has he fully recovered yet?" One of the men reached into a breast pocket of his jacket, pulling out a smartphone. A few seconds of operation allowed him to get an answer to his superior's question.

"Head Doctor Clauden says that your Infernape will be fully recovered in two days. Unfortunately they lacked the supplies to combat the poison, however the affliction has been identified and an antidote has been developed. Deliver is coming from Opelucid City, where they have encountered some resistance from Rise's paramilitary group." The information dampened Mark's tone; he grimaced as he rubbed his chin, raking his mind for a viable idea.

"Who's fighting – on our side?"

"Lieutenant Maria Years and Lieutenant Lord Harsong's squads."

"Sister's fighting? Didn't expect that…" Dismissing the current topic, Mark wore a more serious expression as he turned to Elizabeth, who was standing still, unsure of what she could or should do. "In any case, get her cleaned up and get her uniform my squad's uniform, of the rank…" Having paused, one of the men stepped forward,

"Should it not be Private, as she is starting off?" A nod was given by Mark, not one of agreement but recognition; it would have made sense to go through with the soldier's suggestion, however a plague resided in Mark's mind.

"Miss Elizabeth?"

"Y-yes, Major-"

"Just call me Mark – I personally recruited you after all."

Clearing her throat, Elizabeth began again, "Yes, Mark."

"What were you before? As in 'status' as a trainer?"

"Castella City's gym leader."

"Right, then you'll be given the rank of… Sergeant. That sound reasonable?" A simple nod was given as an answer. Pleased with himself, Mark continued walking, "I've got stuff to do, go with the other soldiers and get yourself sorted. Then, come find me at the second camp."

* * *

 **AN: And so the foundations have been set. Now, in order for further building to be done, supplies are required; characters from you - the readers. The recommended form is down below and will be on my profile. If there are any questions, feel free to message me.**

 _Name: (You can include any nicknames)_

 _Age:_

 _Gender:_

 _Group: (What's their position in the war? What group are they from? If they are to be from a gang/mafia/Government or other organization, you may create one for your character, or I can assign them one if you'd like. Or, they can be a member of Mark's.)_

 _Views on the War: (Do they want to stop the war? Do they believe it is destiny? Are they not happy with the Government's approach? Just describe how the feel about the war.)_

 _Starter/Ace Pokemon: (No legendary or mythical Pokemon)_

 _Build: (Tall, Short, Athletic, Fat, Skinny or anything else not mentioned)_

 _Height: (Please be sensible to the age/Not to extreme)_

 _Weight:_

 _Skin Tone:_

 _Eye Color: (Please no Dual Eye colors)_

 _Hair Color and Style:_

 _Other Features/Accessories: (Tattoos, scarfs, gloves etc...)_

 _Main Outfit:_

 _Formal Outfit:_

 _Other Occasion Outfits: (Sleeping, swimming, sports etc...)_

 _Personality: (Elaborate on this, please do not just list traits)_

 _History: (Has the war affected them, their family or friends? Are they linked to the Government, or were they forced into a gang, mafia, resistance group etc…)_

 _Drive Holder: (Taken types: Fire, Fighting, Psychic, Electric, Flying(r), Dark, Grass, Ice(r), Fairy, Ghost, Ground) . Drives are gems that enable the character to connect on a deeper level with their Pokemon, enabling smoother communication between Pokemon and trainer. If the character is to be a Drive Holder, please include the desired type, how they obtained it (Through bloodlines, by chance or assassination maybe?), and the symbol that they have it (A pendant, necklace, glove maybe?))_

 _Family, Siblings or Other Notable Characters: (Here you can include family, friends, siblings or possibly enemies. Could include how many family members, did any die? How they made those friends or enemies; are they associated with the Government, Gangs or Mafias by blood, or adopted into them?)_

 _Battling Style: (How they react in certain situations, are they straight forward? Do they use illusions? Do they even cheat?)_

 _Skills: (What can they do, athletics, singing, dancing etc...)_

 _Hobbies: (What do they love doing, cooking, gaming, art, gardening etc...)_

 _Likes:_

 _Dislikes:_

 _Romance: (What type of girls or guys do they like? Do they like those who are 'Happy-Go-Lucky'? Or are they into those with talent and money?)_

 _Pokemon Team: (Preferably trainers should only have 1 or 2 Pokemon to begin with, however they can have a full team if the other 4 or 5 are stored away somewhere, only if they are affiliated with a group. A full team should be limited to those of high rankings, though.)_

 _Pokemon Name:_

 _Nickname:_

 _Gender:_

 _Moves:_

 _When Caught?:_

 _Personality:_

 _Other_


End file.
